I Will Be The One
by kireinamai
Summary: This contains some spoilers--! A reflection on the Ohtori Academy life led by Zilya Comarane on her way to duel Utena.
1. Default Chapter

*Disclaimer-No one belongs to me except for Zilya Comarane, okay?  
  
Prologue: Twisted Glass  
  
Touga stared relentlessly at the tall girl as he stood invidiously over her. She panted angrily, her body still winded as she recovered from the duel. Her presence grew stronger and stronger with each passing moment and Touga couldn't resist it anymore. Her name lolled off his lips as she flipped her long, curly, white mane back and greeted him with her copper- amber stare. Touga could hear the music-the Ends of the World was nearing. " Zilya Comarane-listen, can't you hear it?" The girl twisted under Touga's long limbs and looked up at him. A violin played, the sound of the bow desperately moving against strings, a piano not far behind filling up the spaces the violin could not bring itself to sing-hai, he was definitely nearing. "If you haven't given up your soul entirely, you'll be able to hear the sound-" Touga shifted closer to her, his eyes scanning hers before taking her hands into his and pulling them around his waist. "-running around the ends of the world. . ." Zilya offered no resistance, but bore a look of utter and absolute confusion. He laughed as contempt tickled the edges of her mouth.  
  
"Kiryuu..? What are you talking about?" A car engine sounded in the distance- Zilya's eyes widened as she continued staring into blue eyes clouded with unimaginable knowledge. "I-I hear it." She pushed Touga away from her and stood. " I can hear IT!"  
  
"Then come," he began as he stood before the startled Zilya. "-journey with us, to the world which you desire!" He flung his arm apart as if welcoming the embrace of the unknown, his shirt undone by the fury of the wind and the power of his voice. Broken glass and torn wood, a red convertible and a familiar face smiled from the dark recesses. "Come-" Touga repeated as he led Zilya to the car.  
  
*A/N-short beginning, I know! Tell me what ya think-  
  
- - Kireinamai 


	2. Tranquility For Eternity

*Disclaimer-I don't own anyone except for Zilya Comarane. Yup, yup-she's mine.  
  
~Tranquility For Eternity~  
  
The endless road and roaring wind, the gentle touch of Kyouichi's hand encased in my own. The only memories I want to hold as I began my journey to the ends of the world with Touga-sempai at my side.I will try to grasp the power of the Rose Bride myself. . . 'What for-?' Touga asks me. 'He still loves the Rose Bride, no matter what he says or does, what you say or do, Zilya. Why can't you see that?' Hai, of course I see it, how can I not? The exchange diary and the name that parts from his lips as he whimpers in his sleep. I know I am a substitute, I know I can never truly make him whole. That is why I will fight for possession of her, Himemiya Anthy-she is the key to Kyouichi's happiness, I will complete his bliss.  
  
'Shut up!' Why does he not accept the way I choose to live my life-who I love? Even as Touga possesses my inner thoughts as his own and knows me inside and out, he will not leave me. So many times, so many ways, I tell him I can never return his love. He just looks at me with those blue sky eyes and holds me, feeling my emptiness with certainty and understanding. 'Doushite-why, why?' Smiling at me, his passion towards me remains steadfast. Touga feels my pain and wishes to steal it for himself. Touga will be my bride-my power will be drawn from within my body-abjured by his hand, carved by his soul. Touga-sempai, my only true friend, ai shiteru. I will fight for your freedom as well.  
  
The car drives faster-the pressure of the wind is pushing into my rib cage. Touga, as if with a weathered experience, holds my hand and tries his best to comfort me. I know by the look in his eyes that he has been along for the ride more than once. . .  
  
I wonder. . .is this. . .evil?  
  
Who is the driver..?  
  
As if on cue, a brown hand fixes the rear-view mirror on me. "Comarane-" Green eyes and long light purplish hair-smooth voice and debonair attitude. . .only one man possesses such a temperament.  
  
"Himemiya's brother? Akio-san?" He smiles, the long-legged older man inhales deeply then whistles. "Akio. . ." He reaches back and pats my knee, his elongated and graceful fingers briefly curling over mine before letting go. His appearance has changed, a clandestine and stirring metamorphosis still clings to the tips of his lavender locks and I think of Tenjou. How can she be so foolish to believe in someone that doesn't even exist?!? I can remember striking a conversation with Juri and Miki in the library about the bubble gum-haired tomboy whom now holds Himemiya in her care.  
  
'Juri-sempai..? If she does not want the revolution, then why does she even bother with the entire dueling in the first place?'  
  
'She has misplaced preconceptions that the Rose Bride is actually normal. Isn't that right Micky?' Juri looked to the shy boy with a sharp jade gaze as she tossed her beautiful curls. Miki turned to me.  
  
'Zilya, why do you choose to duel with the rest of the Student Council? I know you harbor resentment towards Anthy-san. . .I do not blame you for having such compunctious feelings-"  
  
'Micky, you talk to much sometimes-' Juri responded, trying to ease the silence that followed Miki's question. Miki apologized, hugging me while I patted his head affectionately.  
  
Maybe. . .maybe I just want to dispel the myth named Tenjou Utena. She hopes, one day, she will be reunited with that prince. . .the one that saved her as a child. . .the one that gave her a duelist's ring. . .the one that doesn't exist. . .if that were true, then how did I end up here, in this car with the chairman of Ohtori driving Touga and I to what unknown hell that lay at the end of this endless road?  
  
I look to Touga then Akio, my heart skips a beat as I blush. When I first arrived, I wanted to know both men on a personal level. . . Oh, how times change for the better-or would it be for the worst that I have refused both..? The ring's luminous light glares at me from the shadows and I look away. Touga grasps my hand in his. . .Once, Tenjou had Touga wrapped around her finger unknowingly. . .once seems so long ago. . .and Akio..? Who knows, I find it strange that he lets Himemiya participate as a trophy. She is rare-Himemiya, I have never known anyone so complacent to the injustices served to her. I saw her cry in her rose garden once. A life of servitude and obedience, the epitome of respect and a kindness blended with apathy. . .is this really the life she chooses?  
  
Iie-I don't want to think about it.  
  
For once, I just want to be along for the ride.  
  
*Tell me whatcha think!  
  
- -Kireinamai 


End file.
